1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a tool of carpenter, and more particularly to a saw table for fixing frames of paintings, pictures or photos to be cut by the saw blade.
2. Description of the Related Art
A frame of a painting has four frame pieces cut a 45 degrees angle at opposite ends respectively and coupled with each other to form a rectangular hollow frame. A conventional saw table for fixing the frame pieces to be cut had a complex device for adjustment the angle of the frame pieces and a device to fix them. The conventional saw table usually had a huge size that was not good for fixing the frame pieces to be cut with fixed angles.
Another conventional saw table had an angle-adjusting device for enabling the saw blade to cut the opposite ends of the frame pieces into same angles. Such saw table had problem to stable the saw blade when cutting the frame pieces at predetermined height. The frame pieces fixed by the conventional saw table and cut by the saw blade were hard to connected with each other in a tight condition, they always had clearance in junctions of the frame pieces
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a saw table for fixing frame pieces of painting frames to be cut, enabling the frame pieces fixed in a stable condition for cutting.
According to the objective of the present invention, a saw table comprises a base table having two arms substantially perpendicular to each other with a gap between the arms, wherein there is a predetermined angle between each arm and the gap and the arms are respectively provided with a fastening device to secure a frame piece to be cut, and a guiding assembly having a guiding shaft provided on one of the arms adjacent to the gap and an attracting device movably mounted on the guiding shaft. The attracting device has at least a magnet thereon for attracting a saw blade attached on the attracting device with a blade cutting portion of the saw blade received in the gap and the guiding shaft and the attracting device are respectively provided with a positioning device to fixedly secure the attracting device on the guiding shaft.